Meteorite
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Danger lurks on space, the Thundercats are worried and a certain mummy will come to their rescue! Why is Maxine closed in Mumm-Ra's Sarcophagus?


_Rated **K+**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thundercats just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Alright folks, this time I wrote a story about something we fear... our planet being hit by a meteorite._

_Now you wonder why I wrote this... well I was inspired by an artwork, where Lion-O and Mumm-Ra were working side by side to avoid a meteorite hitting 3rd Earth and the place was the cat's lair._

_I just loved their poses!_

_By the way... I am sorry for the late update, lots of work and Christmas is near you know?_

_How about reading the chapter?_

* * *

**Meteorite**

Deep Space is full of mysteries and... of unknown dangers to any intelligent being who inhabits several planets or wanders through outer space looking for adventure or exploring the mysteries it encloses.

A strange celestial body came out of its bowels, crossing the known space toward the solar system more precisely to a small planet.

Anyone who crosses with this celestial body tries to calculate its trajectory, making mistakes for a few thousand kilometers, it would take someone expert in mathematics to calculate their trajectory, and if possible to warn the inhabitants of that planet which is in its trajectory, to have time to evacuate everyone safely.

The inhabitants of this small planet of the solar system ignore this danger, continuing with their usual routine.

What celestial body will it be? A meteorite about 5 km wide, enough to extinguish the life of the same planet, in this case, the 3rd Earth.

In the Cat's lair...

One of the inhabitants has a strange feeling, barely sleeps and eats what leaves the other inhabitants very worried, "Cheetara, you have to rest!" Suggests Lion-O, seeing signs of tiredness in his companion, "How can I rest, Lion-O? My sixth sense keeps sending me signs!" Lion-O notices Cheetara's mood, letting out a sigh.

A mug of tea appears right in front of the cheetah, "Take Cheetara, this will relax you a little, it's Linden tea!" She accepts, "Thank you, Maxine I need to calm down." Then ask the human girl, "Do you believe me?" Maxine replies, "Yes I believe in you, Cheetara." Maxine is being honest with her friend, she knows that Cheetara's 6th sense is very accurate, not to mention that she is a little restless, but doesn't understand, she doesn't want to worry others.

Prefers to be entertained by her tasks, both in the lair and on the ground or when fights the enemies who never stop preparing new schemes and ways to steal the Eye of Thundera.

Tygra looks at the human, "Do you believe her?" Maxine replies, "And you don't?" That makes him stupefied, but listens to her, "I believe in Cheetara's intuition because it's very reliable!" Tygra knows Maxine is right, it was thanks to Cheetara's 6th sense that they got rid of many dangers.

However, it never ceases to be concerned about the cheetah, if she keeps that way can have a breakdown.

Then notice Maxine chatting with the cheetah, to see if she can help her, "Tell us what is ailing you, Cheetara." And hear the cheetah say, "The planet we call home is in imminent danger." Lion-O turns, "Are you sure?" Cheetara waves, "No doubt... it's something that will come from space, but I don't know what it is!" Maxine is very thoughtful saying, "I just hope it's not a duo like the one we met months earlier!" Cheetara waves, "No... it's something... Natural, but I don't know what it is, and whatever it is on its way to this planet!" Lion-O feels something in Maxine, "Big sis... do you feel something similar? I know your intuition is reliable too!"

A sigh is heard, "I didn't want to worry you Lion-O, but yes. I've been very restless lately, and I know it's not good." That makes the Young Lord restless, "Let's hope that Cheetara and I are wrong Lion-O!" He holds Maxine's hand, "Let's see how this evolves, so we can act.

For now, you two try to rest, for tired can do nothing against what afflicts you." The two women wave, watching the figure of Lion-O move further away with Tygra.

Some days have passed since the two women started having those feelings.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra is in his eternal sleep, needs to rest after the last skirmish he had with the Thundercats, who left him very weak, and the mutants also did not help at all, only made things worse for his side.

Without realizing their cauldron begins to stir, the Ancient Spirits of Evil begin to see what is happening...

A large meteorite is on a collision course with 3rd Earth, which makes them very concerned because if that large celestial body hits the planet, things could get ugly for both them and Mumm-Ra, then they decide to act...

**"Mumm-Ra... Mumm-Ra!"**

The sarcophagus opens and the mummy in question awakens, "What's going on to interrupt my eternal rest?" Grumbles while heading to the Cauldron, the Spirits only say, **"Stop grumbling, Mumm-Ra!"** The other is intrigued, "What's going on?"Questions, the answer is not expected, "**A** **danger threatens the 3rd Earth!"** The mummy gets a little intrigued, asking, "A real danger?" The Spirits only order, **"Look at the cauldron!"** And the order is fulfilled, and he sees a huge Meteorite, "What does this have to do with me, oh Ancient Spirits of Evil!?" The four entities explain, **"What you see is on a** **collision course with this planet!"** A glow appears in the villain's eyes, "So the Thundercats will be destroyed for good! For if this meteorite hits this planet I won't die!"

The Spirits are furious, **"You are a fool, Mumm-Ra, it may be true what you say, but we are in danger and you will have nothing to rule and spread evil!"** The mummy is shocked by what he just heard, becoming thoughtful, "I hadn't thought of it!" And keeps looking at the cauldron, "Do you even know what your arrival predictions are?" The Spirits only respond, **"It will be here in a week!"**

He crosses his arms, "And what do you want me to do?" Then listen, **"Make an alliance with the Thundercats, because you and Lion-O have the power to change the route of this meteorite and if possible, destroy it for good! Not to mention that their technology is well advanced to be able to repel this meteorite."** Mumm-Ra walks back and forth, thinking about what the Spirits told him and hears, **"Go... and make the alliance!"**

Mumm-Ra remains very thoughtful, may not die, but the 3rd Earth is his planet of origin and he does not want it destroyed by a rock from space, but if this happens it can always change planets.

He is feeling uneasy, the Spirits fear something or just feel more comfortable, and he hears them repeat, **"Make the Alliance as soon as possible if you want to have a planet to rule."** He makes a bow only in case, "Yes Ancient Ones!" They get a lot more serious, **"Remember the time is counting!"** Then total silence, and he walks to his sarcophagus, he has to reflect a little after all the Thundercats are the enemy.

_"I could do nothing about it, I'd be so pleased to watch them burn!"_ And before going to the sarcophagus, back into the cauldron, wants to see what's going on in the Lair, he wants to see what's going on with the enemy.

Maxine's image appears, and he tries to touch her and sees something... will be a concern? Then start listening to Cheetara, _"I can't stand this, Maxi." The human girl puts a hand on the cheetah's shoulder, "Cheetara, I feel like something's not right... I'm afraid it's something very serious." Panthro says, "It's work of that infernal mummy!"_

Mumm-Ra is furious, how does that miserable panther dare to accuse him of something that has no hand? And turn his gaze to the cauldron listening to Maxine, _"I doubt it's Mumm-Ra's work since this is out of his reach!"_ He sees Tygra coming very worried, what's going on? And watch others surround him; "_Good grief, it looks like you saw the devil!" Noted Maxine, he just replies, "None of this, we finished receiving a statement from Mandora!" The cheetah is afraid to hear such news, _ _but it's Lion-O the one who gives them, "A big Meteorite is approaching, it's on a collision course with this planet!" Lion-O's look is of pure terror, "We won't know when it's going to collide!"_ The young Lord's gaze leaves Mumm-Ra all satisfied, at least he had the pleasure of seeing him that way.

Do they feel powerless in the face of that threat? Then raise the arms saying the usual enchantment;

**"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL**

**TRANSFORM THIS DECADENT FORM**

**IN MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING!"**

He had turned into his warrior form saying while he rises in the air, "I think I'm going to pay them a visit." And go straight to the lair.

However, in the Lair...

"Mandora didn't say how long would this meteorite come?" Lion-O replies, "In five days, according to her calculations!" Maxine knows that Mandora travels through the known space, crossing with several human colonies and other extraterrestrial peoples and surely warned her about this meteorite, and as a good agent of the Law that cares for the well-being of all, has begun to do some calculations of the possible collision route.

"Will there be a solution to deal with this meteorite?" Lion-O responds to Maxine, "If there is any, I haven't figured it out yet!" Jaga's spirit appears advising;

_" Trust the eye of Thundera and the Enemy, Lion-O... time is crucial!"_ Lion-O is very intrigued, but when he was going to ask him, the spirit disappears, "What will he mean to the enemy?" And the answer is not expected;

"Maybe I can help you, Thundercats!" All those present are shocked when they saw him, "Mumm-Ra?!" The mummy crosses his arms, "Yes Me, you idiots!" Lion-O approaches a little incredulously, "And what did you come here to do?!" The villain only responds, "I'm aware that a great threat will put us in grave danger if we don't act quickly!" Panthro asks, "Why do you care about all this?" Tygra also remarks, "It's obvious that he wants to finish with us and now he's figured out an effective way to do it!" Maxine crosses her arms looking at both, "Seriously, guys?! Mumm-Ra is also in danger and came here to try to work on a solution, and you only think of rubbish?!" That scold makes them ashamed.

Maxine looks at the villain, and his red eyes catch her attention... then sees something... will it be fear?

"_Nah... it must be my impression!"_ Think for herself.

So listen to Lion-O, "What do you know about this?" When Mumm-Ra goes to answer, Maxine suggests, "Why don't you call on others for a meeting? So you can hear what he has to tell us!" Lion-O must agree with Maxine, "It's not even a bad idea, Maxi." And call the other Thundercats.

Mumm-Ra looks at the girl from high to bottom and likes what he sees, and approaches, "You're still beautiful, Maxine." She raises her brow by answering, "But it's not for you!" Then look him in the eye, "You didn't come here to tell me that, do you?" When the villain went to answer, both listen;

**"Let's go to the boardroom!"** And quickly everyone without exception goes into the room and when everyone is properly installed Lion-O advances, "Tell us what you know Mumm-Ra!" The villain begins;

"The Ancient Spirits of Evil have warned me about a meteorite that is on a collision course with this planet, the same may end it all." Maxine asks, "And I suppose you want to ally with us, isn't it true?" He waves, "Yes, due to this meteorite could put us in danger!" Cheetara breathes a little more relieved, her 6th sense stopped signaling.

She is determined to find solutions to divert and if possible destroy the meteorite and save the 3rd Earth.

Then Lion-O begins to cross the information;

"Mandora also informed us about this meteorite and according to its sources, it comes from deep space, from an area that has not yet been explored.

According to the same sources, it is about 5 km in diameter, consisting of Ferrite, Nickel, and Iridium." When Maxine hears it starts to get visibly worried, because knows those two metals are heavy, then looks at Bengali, "What do you think of this, Ben?" Questions, the White Tiger just says, "These metals can do great damage in the place they hit." Maxine knows what's at stake.

"Lion-O, this space rock can be 5 km long and destroy a large area, kill everything near the impact zone, but it won't end us." Lion-O raises a brow, asking, "What do you mean Maxi? Could you tell us what you know about meteorites?" She gets up beginning to speak, "You know that a meteorite is remnants of planets or vice versa, and many have a very large orbit, or that it's cyclical, like comets, but there are others that have a very uncertain route, and often enough the gravity of a planet or star to change its route." Linx-O question, "Has Earth been hit by meteorites?" Maxine replies, "Yes it was, in the past, it has been hit by a huge asteroid that triggered the extinction of dinosaurs, millennia later hit the Arizona desert forming a large crater, but fortunately Mankind were taking the first steps.

In the 20th century of my time more precisely in 1910 a meteorite exploded and destroyed a forest in Siberia, Tunguska, charred all the trees, imagine if it had hit the ground.

We had some scares, but nothing else, that's why the scientists of my time have always been attentive to asteroids, meteorites, and comets, even one was studied, it was called Apophis because their route posed some danger to Earth.

What may happen after the fall is climate change, the dust will go into the Earth's atmosphere, preventing sunlight from reaching the surface of the planet, beginning a glacier era.

The lack of light will prevent vegetation from growing and much of the animal life can perish or adapt."

Then look at everyone, "What worries me is that we don't know where it's going to collide, and because of its constitution we don't know what kind of damage it might do." Everybody looks at her.

Lion-O looks at the girl, "You know a lot about meteorites." She replies, "I've always fascinated by this issue, and I can tell you something, we used to make movies wondering what it would be like.

What matters right now is to ally with Mumm-Ra, and work together on a solution to stop all this." Lion-O begins to understand what Jaga meant, so look at the villain, "With everything we hear from Maxine, we're going to ally to fight this danger!" They both shake hands.

Lion-O turns to everyone, "This is going to be tough but we have to save this planet and its inhabitants, so we're going to have to put our differences aside, I'm open to suggestions." Maxine replies, "My species has evolved a lot to the point of traveling into space and establishing colonies on several planets, so they have technology as advanced as yours." Panthro agrees with Maxine, "No doubt humans are very advanced." Tygra only makes one suggestion, "We could monitor this meteorite in space using the Feliner, I want to see if it will be possible to put an explosive charge to destroy it or divert its route." Maxine begins to become thoughtful and expressed immediately, "Blowing up the meteorite is out of the question, because instead of one we will have two, and could accelerate the damage caused." Then look at Tygra, "But... if instead of a load we put several around the meteorite? We're only going to blow up this rock if we can't divert the route. And look at the Young Lord, "I'll do the monitoring here in the lair using what I'll have at my disposal, and the Thunderkittens will help me!" The kids are radiant.

Several solutions begin to be discussed, and Mumm-Ra stands up looking at the Young Lord, "What can stop this meteorite, will be the Eye of Thundera and my powers, but what Maxine and Tygra suggested is valid, at least the part of monitoring the so-called "space rock!" Maxine knows that the Feliner has weaponry, and wonders, "Will its firepower has enough force to spray it without causing danger to the planet or to divert it from its collision course? After all, this meteorite is 5km in diameter." Panthro thinks a little and responding, "I can increase the Feliner's firepower!" Pumyra replies, "Remember you don't have much time to do what you want." Cheetara just says, "Right now we're going to have to work fast!" Maxine puts a hand on the chin, "And in conjunction with explosive charges we can destroy it in small pieces to be sprayed when re-entry into the Planet."

Lion-O listens to them, and in the end begins to give his orders, "All right, we're going to have to monitor the meteorite closely, and this task will be Tygra, Panthro, and Bengali... will try to put explosive charges on the surface, Maxine will do the same but here in the lair in conjunction with the Thunderkittens, both Pumyra and Linx-O will deal with evacuation plans, we never know.

That's the only way Mumm-Ra and I will know how to act." Shortly after the meeting ends and each will try to put everything in order.

Mumm-Ra sees Maxine passing with Panthro, noting that the two are holding hands, prefers not to say anything, will have another opportunity next time.

Will the strategies work? Only God knows it.

The days are very laborious, Maxine monitors space, settling on the meteorite, all in conjunction with the Feliner.

Tygra tries to monitor everything while Panthro and Bengali put explosives around the said rock, burying them deep.

During that week no one goes to bed, because everything must be in order, so if one thing fails, everything can go down the drain, and the worst can happen, but at least everyone eats thanks to Snarf and Snarfer, they prepare light meals or take Maxine's or the Thunderkitten places, just to go to the bathroom.

Lion-O notices Maxine's gaze, and then sees the reason... the Meteorite is next to the Moon...

"Maxine... "She looks at Lion-O, "Everything will go well!" Assure her, she inspires deep, "Mumm-Ra already knows?" Lion-O nods, "Yes, and he is on the way to the lair!" She just informs him, "I've been doing some calculations together with Mandora and we know where it's going to be hit." Lion-O is curious," Maxi, tell me." She closes her eyes, "The place of impact will be... here, in the Lair!" And take a deep breath, "I won't get out of here Lion-O, if I die, at least I'll know I'm going to do it for this planet!" He puts a hand on the human girl's shoulder, "No one here will die, because we're working to avoid the worst.

Panthro wouldn't like to listen to you, because you're his priority, and I know he doesn't want you here if he knows the meteorite will come here." She looks him in the eye, "That's why I ask you not to tell him anything!" He changes his tone, "But Maxine, he kills me!" She shoots, "I'm a Thundercat like you, Lion-O, together to the end, even if it implies our destruction!" He was going to argue but Maxine is irreducible, "It's decided, and that's it." He sees he can't beat the girl, and hug her, "You're hard to gnaw!" She smiles, "I know... little brother!"

Without realizing it, Mumm-Ra is leaning against the door and had heard the discussion of the two Thundercats.

"It's not just Panthro that will kill you, brat, me too!" Both found themselves embarrassed, "Have you been listening to our conversation?" The villain replies, "From the beginning... Maxine, and I don't want you here either." Maxine only replies, "It's my duty, Mumm-Ra, and I will fight to the end for this planet and its inhabitants!" Mumm-Ra advances, putting both hands on Maxine's shoulders, "Listen to me Maxine, you're an admirable opponent willing to do anything, but you don't have to die." She closes her eyes, "I'm not going to die, Mumm-Ra... if we all work together!" That answer leaves him blown away and continues to hear it, "If I have to die, let it be for a just cause!" The villain knows she's irreducible, "You still have that fighting spirit!"

Lion-O looks at Maxine, seeing that she has visible signs of fatigue, "Sis... you must rest!" She replies by looking at both of us, "I'll have time, now I want to be aware of this!" And turn to the children, "They should be safe!" But the Thunderkittens answer, "No way, we're in this together!" Maxine just says, "Kids I want you to be safe!" When she goes to answer, she hears a statement,

_"Maxine are you _ _there?"_ She sits in the chair, "Yes Tygra... any breakthrough?" He replies, "We _put the explosive charges all over the surface of the meteorite, but it was difficult due to its constitution, according to Bengali."_ She looks at the others, "Right Tygra, now get out of there!" Then listen to Panthro's voice, "My _Maxine, we'll follow this space stone, if we have to detonate, it's going to be relatively safe."_ She's more relieved to know Panthro's okay because she hasn't seen him in about a week!

"I'm glad I hear your voice, I miss you so much!" On the other side, Panthro notes that Maxine's voice is loaded with longing, _"I'll be _ _there_ in less_ than nothing!"_ A glow appears in Maxine's eyes, as she wants to be by Panthro's side.

Moments two turn off, Maxine only informs the others, "They put the explosive charges all over the surface of this meteorite, if nothing works, they will blow this damn rock into little pieces!"

Lion-O sees that she is more relieved, but hears, "I also received a statement from the Tower of Omens, Pumyra and Linx-O say that everyone has been evacuated in relative security, went to the colonies that exist on the surface of the Moon, Mars, and Venus! Only Willa and Naida stayed here, the Bearbills, Snowman and Snowmeow, the Wolos and those Walrus who are your allies." Lion-O smiles, "They don't fail us, I figure the rest have been evacuated!" Maxine nods, "Yes, Willa forced the remaining Maidens to go with humans, in other words, the families of our allies have been evacuated."

Lion-O just says, "Maxine... go to sleep, you're exhausted!" She replies, "And I told you I'm not going, Lion-O!" Mumm-Ra approaches her, and without her realizing it, throws a kind of powder at her, Maxine begins to get dizzy, and struggles to be awake to no avail, then falls asleep.

"I was sick of Maxine's stubbornness, Brat!" Lion-O grabs her in bridal style, "So do I... mummy." When he was going to take her to the room, the villain just says, "I have a better idea!" Lion-O is curious, "What are you going to do?" Mumm-Ra replies, "I'm going to close her in my sarcophagus, she'll be safe, the dust I've launched her will lose its effect in 12 hours!" Lion-O only warns, "When she wakes up, she'll be furious!" The other devalues, "Let it stay... she and Panthro will thank me one day!" And get away with Maxine, "Thunderkittens, go to the pyramid, there you'll be safe!" The two children try to argue, "But Lion-O..." He just tells them furious, **"Now! Maxine wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you!"** The Thunderkittens obey immediately and go to the pyramid.

12 hours passes and things start to get ugly, the meteorite is about to hit Earth, the Feliner is on its reach, ready to fire, Lion-O and Mumm-Ra are ready to destroy it.

Meanwhile at Mumm-Ra's Pyramid...

**"Mumm-Ra will pay dearly... how dare he closing me in his sarcophagus?!"** Maxine is trying to get out, and the Thunderkitten notice fury in her voice, "Maxine is so mad right now!" The girl in question hears the children, "' Kit, 'Kat are you there?!" The children answer, "Yes!" The girl orders, "Help me to get out of here, push the lid after the counting!" They noded, and she starts;

"**3...2...1... push now!" **They tried but without success, but the three never quits and kept pushing the sarcophagus lid, but she grumbles, "**I will kill Mumm-Ra when I put my hands on him!" **And keeps pushing!

Meanwhile...

It's closed night, and the entrance to said rock is visible from the lair, but the two enemies are flanked side by side, one wields the Eye of Thundera, and the other has his hands shining due to the tremendous power emanated.

Then they both saw the meteorite approaching and the Feliner just behind ready to fire... then Lion-O invokes the power of the sword and Mumm-Ra his powers... and something happens, combine and the meteorite is repelled, the Feliner is protected by the combined powers.

Whoever is in the Feliner waits until the said rock is far from the planet, and when they feel they can, they carry the button of the remote control, and an explosion is seen in the night sky, to delight those who stayed.

Both Mumm-Ra and Lion-O breathe with relief, "Thanks to Jaga that it's all over!" From behind they only hear, **"You... You... Rascals!"** The two saw themselves seeing Maxine accompanied by the Thunderkittens, and when they saw her expression, "Mumm-Ra... Maxine is..." He saw that Maxine was about to explode, but two muscular arms involve the fragile body of the human girl, "My Maxine... they did it for your good!" She knows it's Panthro, who continues to embrace her and gradually she calms down.

Finally...

"How do you feel?" Panthro's question, Maxine inspires, "Better, but I'm furious with those two!" Mumm-Ra approaches, "I had to act, you were irreducible!" Lion-O also has a notion, "Sorry... but it was the only way you could be safe!" But she just says, "I was locked in that sarcophagus!" Panthro was aware of everything and look at Maxine, "It was for your good, and I fully support the action of the two!" She sighs, "Are you against me too?" The other one beckons, "This time I have to admit you're stubborn, and I don't want to lose you!" Mumm-Ra puts a hand on Maxine's shoulder, "Even I don't want to lose you, you're a tough opponent to gnaw." She looks him in the eye,... You did it out of love!" The other is silent in total silence.

"Thank you... Mumm-Ra!" The villain doesn't believe what he hears, Maxine thanking him?!, "Thank you for doing what you did, you saved us all." The villain looks at her, and one hand caresses her long hair, "I had every taste... Maxine!"

Panthro was going to interrupt but Lion-O only advises him, "Don't do anything, he won't disrespect Maxine!" And they keep watching the scene.

"I appreciate... Maxine, for working next to you. "She grabs his hand, "It's too bad you're the enemy, you have so much potential!" Mumm-Ra caresses her face, "Unfortunately it's not my nature." She sighs, "It's too bad! We made a good team!"

The villain moves away from Maxine, "I'm leaving, I need to regain my powers, it's weakened me!" Maxine looks at Lion-O, "Why don't you take Mumm-Ra to the pyramid? It's the least you can do for him right now!" Lion-O replies to the girl, "Sure! You and Panthro can take him!" Mumm-Ra just says, "It's not necessary, I can still go by my foot!" And it seems, this time there were no stolen kisses, just left her alone, even though he loves her immensely!

The days are going through, and there's a lot to do, after all, they have to do the post-meteorite aftermath, to see if there's no major damage and let everyone come back so they can rebuild what was destroyed and return to their usual routine, which happens.

Maxine, on the other hand, remains a little upset with Lion-O... he has aligned himself with Mumm-Ra to drug her, but she also has to agree with both, she manages to be very stubborn... and that it was done for her good, and decides not to "punish" her younger brother.

And what is she's doing right now?

Well, she's spending quality time with Panthro, since she hasn't seen each other in a week! Panthro gave her a piece of the meteorite as a souvenir, to remember that hardship, and they saw a meteorite-related film, Maxine had some kept in her Pen.

They couldn't see the whole movie because... the night warmed too much!

What about Mumm-Ra? This sleeps for a long time because it is exhausted and wants to regain its amazing powers, but during sleep sketches, a smile, is satisfied because he worked alongside Maxine!

End?

* * *

_Well... what I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
